


Marry me

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Marry me

“Hey, Ma. Think we can have dessert now?” Sonny asked as his eyes darted to you then around the table.

“How in the world do you have room after that big dinner?” Teresa said. The Carisi Christmas dinner had been impressive. And you still had to go to your parents later that day.

“I’ll help you bring dessert out,” you offered.

“Oh thank you. Such a sweet girl, this one. You better do keep her,” his Mom said then winked at Sonny.

When you came back out of the kitchen, Sonny was on one knee, holding a ring box. You would have dropped the pie if Sonny’s Dad hadn’t taken it from your hand.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N, these last few months have been the best of my life. I know we haven’t been together long but I know there is no one out there that can make me as happy as you have. I love you with everything I have. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?” Sonny's eyes were glassy and full of hope.

Sniffles and soft murmuring could be heard behind you from Sonny’s mom and sisters. Your chin started to tremble and you could feel tears falling down your cheeks. All you could do at first was nod your head. Finally, you were able to eke out a ‘yes’.

Sonny stood and placed the ring on your shaking hand, his own hand was unsteady. He leaned down and gave you a kiss that curled your toes. The whole room erupted. Sonny picked you up and swung you around. “Best day ever,” he said softly against your neck.


End file.
